Holiday Tragedy
by Cooky-Bear
Summary: Lexie has a son with Mark, and was about to marry him. She couldn't be happier, but Mark thought she really doesn't want to be his wife. Maybe because she was a litte nervous because of her past with Jack he doesn't even know about? However, they're not a couple anymore. But they celebrate the holidays together, because of Nathan. At her way home it happens. A strange guy appears..


It's Thanksgiving. It's Thanksgiving and Lexie feels like shit. On a holiday like this, shouldn't everyone be totally content and happy? Indeed, they should. But it's pretty hard when you're spending your time with the man you love with all your heart, but who won't ever be your boyfriend, fiance, husband or generally partner anymore. And for Lexie, the evening was like that. She has spent a couple of our at Mark's, with Nathan. Only because they've agreed to celebrate the holidays together. Not because that's usual, it's not. Seperated couples actually don't even see each other anymore. It's because of Nathan. Their son deserves to grow up in a world in which fairytales still exist, and moms and dads are happy. So Lexie packed the diaper bag and left the tiny apartment to drive over to Mark's. They ate turkey she has cooked a couple of hours before, they drank a little of wine, they talked about trivial things. It was.. It felt a tiny bit like home. Heck, it totally felt like home. But it's not. Not for Lexie. Not anymore. She felt comfortable, but at the meantime she would have given everything to not be with Mark right now. To be so close to him was like balm to her flayed soul, but it also hurt like someone stabbed into her heart her all the time. She was so confused about all her feelings, because actually she just wanted to throw the fork away and jump into Mark's arms. She wanted to kiss him, and feels his breath upon her skin. She never wanted to leave again. But there was also all this anger inside of her; anger because he almost forced her to say a phrase like this. She would have never said something like that if he hadn't looked so damn sad and unhappy. That was the only reason why she let him go; she wanted him to be happy. She still wants. So it's good that he started to flirt with the nurses again, right? It probably makes him happy. He was happy before he has met her, he was a happy manwhore. Maybe he'll be happy again. He deserves to be happy..

After dinner they watched a movie together. Both were sitting on the couch, at each edge one of them. And Nathan was crawling back and forth. They actually only watched that movie because of their son, it was a kiddy one. Which made it even harder for Lexie, because it reminded her at all the times Mark bought her a cheesy movie. She has a thing for childish movies, especially disney. At some point the little boy fell asleep and Mark brought him to bed. It was nice to hear him talking to their son, she's missed that. And secretly she hoped that he would talk like that to her again. But only secretly. After that, they finished the movie together and she helped him to clear the apartment again. It was silent most of the time, and the farewell was pretty awkward.

Now the brunette is walking through a dark alley. It's been almost an hour now and usually she already would be home, but her car has broke down. Since it's Thanksgiving, no one had the time to pick her up or even to answer the phone. And she actually didn't even bother to call Mark. Why would he care anyways? He's flirting with other woman again, he's obviously over their relationship. He's moving on. That's why Lexie had to leave her car back and just start to walk home. And she doesn't like that, not at all. It's a little after midnight and nobody is outside anymore. The streets are empty, just a few youth are seen from time to time. To be honest, the brunette is afraid. She doesn't like the darkness, the silentness. The cold wind blows through her hair and makes her freeze. Her hands are already hidden in her pockets, but they're frozen none the less. It's an ice-cold night, winter is coming in big steps. But Lexie calms herself down. Only a few streets more, and then she'll reach her apartment. Maybe fifteen more minutes, that's all. She can handle that. And as soon as she's home, she's gonna have a wonderful bath and then slides into her warm bed. Yeah, that's what she'll do in a couple of minutes. At least she thinks so, until she turns around a corner and runs into a man.

It's a stranger, he's probably in the same age like Mark and he's drunk. She'd say scotch. The man has an undefinable expression in his eyes, and a weird smile on his face. But the most frighten fact is the knife in his hand. It's not a clasp knife, neither a kitchen knife. It looks professional, and unbelievable sharp. The way the guy holds it shows that he has experience with it, and that he's probably not afraid to kill someone. Lexie recognizes all those things in an instant, while she's staggers a step back. "Look who's up so late.." The man says, with a little bit of accent in his voice. He stretches his arm to stroke over her cheek, but she avoids it by walking another step backwards. Horrible mistake. Because now she's standing with the back at a wall. Means she's literally caught between an immovable object and a man with weirdness in his eyes. Lexie swallows hardly. "Na na, why so shy?" The stranger says and takes a step closer. Her body is now forced pressed against his, and she feels something hard. She first things it's maybe a gun or something. Lexie's petrified. She's not able to move at all, although she just wants to push that man away. He moves his head a little closer, so that they're cheek to cheek. "So lonely in a deep dark night.. Dontcha know what could happen to such a fragile w'man like you?" Lexie feels his breath in her ear and hears a little snigger. Which wakes her up again. At least a little bit. She's able to move again, she knows it. So she tenses her muscles, to push him away and then run. But her plan is destroyed the second after. Because the man feels the tension and lifts his arm. He presses his knife against her neck. "No, ya won't leave again. I'm not gonna let my lil'bird fly 'way again. We will have a lot of.." The stranger make a little break and strokes a strand from Lexie face. "..fun." He finally adds and then she knows. Her eyes widen in shock and her mouth is suddenly dry. That man doesn't want to have her money or her phone, nor is it a gun what she feels. It's an erection. And she's about to get raped.

Lexie wants to scream. She wants to punch that guy. She wants to wake everyone up. She wants someone to leave the house to drive home from a party, or to bring the garbage away. She wants to do a lot of things, but she's not able to do anything. Because the knife in this man's hand. Also because she's so terrified. "Y'are not gonna make a sound, love. Otherwise I'm gonna rip your throat open and you die. Comprende?" The brunette needs a couple of seconds until she gets that she has to do something. So she nods shortly, in clipped movements. A fact that causes the stranger to laugh. "Lov'ly. Now.. Unbutton ya coat." Her fingers are slowly wandring down her coat as she unbuttons it with rigid fingers. It feels like a bad dream for her. A nightmare. Something she wishes she could wake up from, but she knows she can't. Because it's all real. It's reality. She's getting raped and she can't anything to prevent it. A single tear drops down her face as she slides out of her jacket. It falls to the ground with a dull sound. A content groan leaves the rapist's throat and suddenly Lexie remembers what she wears as shirt. It's a blue one, really pretty with a relatively big neckline. She chose that because it's new, because there were no memories with Mark while wearing it. Oh God, Mark. Nathan. A quiet sob leaves her throat at the thought of them.

"Sh." The man commands before adding with a husky voice the four most awful words at that moment. "Take off ya pants." He presses his knife more against her throat to make sure she won't run away as he moves a step back to give her a little space to follow his command. And Lexie does. She opens her jeans and pulls it down until it reaches her shoes. Now she's standing in front of her rapist only in shirt and underwear, and watches him opening his belt. Her fingers start to shake really badly, she actually she trembles all over. And not only because it's so cold that you can see your breath, it's mainly because she knows what will happen next. "Lie down." She hears him growling and immediately bends down, and then lies down at the cold ground. She presses her eyes shut as she hears him throwing his pants away. She bites on her lip to avoid a whimper as he tears her slip. Tears are burning in her eyes as he puts his hands on her mouth. Her head is empty. There are no thoughts filling her mind, there's only blackness and fear. As he starts to thrust into her, the tears are streaming down her face. She tries to shut her eyes, she doesn't want to hear his groans, but it doesn't work. His hand moves from her mouth over to her wrist and clinches into it; she already knows she's gonna have bruises there. And not only there.. Also, she could scream now. But she has no power anymore. Instead she opens her eyes and moves her head a little. The stranger is too distracted, too satisfied to even recognize. So she's able to turn her head away from him and look up into the sky. She looks at the stars. It feels like the sky is falling down. Her face is wet as he finally climaxes inside of her, and stands up. "Ya not gonna tell anyone, lil'bird. Dontcha?" Lexie shakes her head slightly. "N-No.." She breathes out. The man stops taking on his pants as he hears her voice. "Look! Ya even able to talk!" He laughs. It's an awful laugh. "Good girl. That's gonna be our lil'secret, a'right?" Lexie nods. And then rapist laughs again. Still laughing, he turns around and leaves.

Minutes pass by without any reaction of the brunette. She feels small, and pathetic. Humilated. There are no words to describe herself. Lexie is disgusted with herself. And her whole body hurts. Her wrists, her neck, her throat and many other part. She feels numb, the cold doesn't bother her anymore. She wants to die. She just wants to close her eyes and die. So she closes her eyes and stops to breathe. After a few seconds she feels the urge to breathe again, but she doesn't let herself. But then, someone plops into her mind. No, not only someone. Nathan. Their son. And with him Mark. Both smiling. Even if the one probably doesn't need her anymore, the other one does. Every kid needs his mother.. So Lexie finally gasps for air. The cold air fills her lung and makes her tear up again. It's so cold.. Trembling, she sits up. She looks around and grabs her pants with rigid hands. She slowly takes it on. She grabs her coat and also takes that on. She puts both hands to the ground, to help her to find her balance and stands up. Slowly, carefully, crying. Everything hurts. But it works. She's even able to walk. Even if it looks pretty weird, she's able to walk. So she walks. Away from that street, away from the place she got raped. Away from everything. She walks. She walks till she reaches the apartment. She walks till she reaches the living room. There she breaks down in tears and falls to the floor.


End file.
